


Home

by idektvshows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows
Summary: If Peggy had looked up during *that* scene.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy

  
He watched her attentively as she glossed over the document and spoke to the man on the other side of the room. She had aged, but she was still as he remembered -beautiful, sexy and a badass who took no crap from nobody. Hell, she didnt have director on her door for no reason.   
  
But then she did something that he didnt foresee - she looked straight up and at him through the window and the blinds. He couldn't look away. He couldn't figure out her expression neither, but then she spoke.  
  
"Actually, change of plans, give me some time and I'll come find you to go over it, ok?" She turned to the man and watched him leave before turning back.   
  
Steve couldn't move, it was as if he was glued to the ground even as she rushed over to the door that joined the rooms, even as she opened the door unbearably slow. Expecting him to disappear at any second - she slowly pulled the handle down, but he didnt disappear and then she opened the door and was stood in the same vicinity as him.   
  
No words were said. It wasnt a dream or hallucination, she could hear him breathing heavily, see the need, the want, the longing and desperation in his face, in his posture and body language. And he could see her shaking, her body physically shaking. She felt sick, she was unconditionally shaking with nerves as she took the sight of him in. He took the hat off and allowed her to really see him after all this time. 

She knew it was him.

  
"Steve....?" Her voice was low, soft but cracked and broken. Tears gathering in her eyes as the shock took over.  
  
"Peggy" he replied quietly. His voice hitting her core like a freight truck.  
  
"Oh Steve" she broke down on the spot, her hand covering her eyes as she sobbed and all but ran into his arms. His arm wrapping around her frame and the other holding the back of her head as she cried into his chest. He could feel her entire body convulse violently against him and it knocked him for six. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat and he stroked her hair, kissed her head and held her tightly for as long as she needed.   
  
It lasted for a couple of minutes before she regulated her breathing and moved her head back to take him in. 

  
"How? I dont understand?" She asked quietly.  
  
He looked different, like he had lived somewhat but she couldn't be sure of anything except that the love of her life was holding her.  
  
"Its a long story - I don't have much time." He sighed as he placed his hand on her cheek and gently caressed the skin.   
  
"What do you mean? You don't have much time?" She frowned, completely thrown.  
  
"I've gotta go Pegs" he regretted saying it instantly and closed his eyes.  
  
Peggy pulled on his shirt.   
  
"What on earth for?! Why?" She snapped and stared at him but he had nothing to say.   
  
"You're back. You're here. You're home. You came back to me" She gasped softly before more tears came flooding out. She didnt understand.  
  
_You're home. You came back to me_  
  
He thought about his life in the 21st century, he thought about all if the avengers - his friends, the family they had become, but all he ever wanted was to come back and life his life with his best girl. Yes, he had began living and moved on with the avengers but his heart mourned for the life he should've had in the 40s with Peggy. In that moment he knew what he had to do. He had to finish what they started and he had to come back.   
  
"I promise you, I will be back" he held her head in his hands. "I have unfinished business to sort out then I'll be right back" he took her hands into his and kissed them. "And we can be together and have that dance that I'm ridiculously late for" he promised. "You've just got to let me go, once more"   
  
She closed her eyes and exhaled. She hated it, she was a mess, but she knew he was right, she had faith and hope. She trusted his word. She painfully nodded and opened her eyes.  
  
"You better come back Steve Rogers" she hissed frustratedly.  
  
"And then we can have that dance" he reminded her and he hugged her tightly before letting go. She was reluctant to let go of his hand until he reached the door.   
  
"Steve" she called out and he turned, she lunged forward and kissed him desperately.   
  
"Don't take another nosedive into the arctic" she ordered him.   
  
"I love you, its always been you Peggy" he whispered, staring into her eyes as he stroked her cheek. 

"I'll be back soon" he whispered once again and then he was gone, silently through the door. She stepped back until her legs hit the desk where she perched on the corner and looked down at the photo of him. 

 

  
  
He made a promise to go back to her, and guess what? He did. 


End file.
